Microwavable containers such as of a kind shown in U.S. Pat. No. D. 613,111 are commonly made from a thin walled plastic that is flexible but sufficiently strong to remain integral to retain content after and/or before being subjected to microwave cooking. When heated the container material may become more flexible. This flexibility allows a peeling like removal of the lid from the container base.
The prior art lid of U.S. Pat. No. D. 613,111 has a lift tab that can be engaged by a finger or between fingers. Separation of the lid from the container base is initiated at the lift tab to gradually deseat the lid from the container base. This gradual deseating allows for a venting of fluid from the enclosure of the container but such venting occurs in a very localised manner. For example steam can jettison through the gap created, adjacent the lift tab. The steam can flow rapidly and with substantial volume and travel some distance from the container before becoming dispersed to an extent that it loses a significant amount of heat. As a result such localised steam venting, occurring at or near where a person's finger is located, can harm or cause discomfort to the person.
In addition, because such lids are flimsy, the lids may break after prolonged use or from impact. Known containers like this are also often used to cook noodles or other food and may be carried in a person's bag and can hence be subjected to adverse conditions that may impact damage the container. Some such lids and/or container bases are designed for use only once. Such light weight constructed lids may also not lend themselves to top loading such as may occur where a plurality of like container are stacked on top of each other.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lidded container that addresses at least one of the abovementioned disadvantages and/or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.